chateaudeversailles_slfandomcom-20200214-history
House of d'Estree
MAISON d'ESTRÉE NOTE! OPEN ROLEPLAY POSITIONS GIVEN AFTER THE NAME! PLEASE CONTACT ANGELINA MELCHIOR TO MAKE AN APPLICATION! APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 Maison d'Estrée is a very old family from the Loire valley. The family estate is the Chateau de Bourdaisiere, birthplace of Gabrielle d'Estrée, notable mistress of Henry IV. It was once named 'the hutch of whores' because of Gabrielle and her 6 sisters' (nicknamed 'the seven deadly sins') role as courtesans. In spite of these sneering comments,the relationship between the King and Gabrielle was quite devoted and she would have become queen, if she had not suddenly died of pre-eclampsia days before they were due to be married. Certainly the history of the estate does not bother the descendants of the house of Estée who enjoy a good reputation around court. They are known for good conduct, good manners and good living. They are effortlessly popular, their friendship is courted by everyone and they tend to remain above the cliques and intrigues amongst other basse noblesse at Versailles. The familiy's primary source of wealth is oversas trade: they have several estates, plantations and trading partners in the New World and Africa, together with a number of ships which bring the luxury goods they have produced or traded around the world back to France. They trade cocoa, chocolate, sugar, spices and such exotic foodstuffs as can survive the long journey. There is one key trade, however, which underpins the others, and without which they wouldn't be possible: slaves and exotic animals. Amongst the things which they have brought back to France from the four corners of the world are a number of rare and exotic animals which make up their famed menagerie in the grounds of chateau de Bourdaisiere. The office of Grand Panetier has been held in the family for several generations and over time they have set up a sophisticated operation for the production not only of bread, but all manner of exquisite pastries, cakes and confections, the crowning glory of which is their chocolatery. The family has a high incidence of twins and one way that the free spirit of Gabrielle and the seven deadly sins lives on is in their delight in making mischief with the confusion between which twin is which. THE VERSAILLES RP MANAGER WHISPERS! If you would like to join this household, consider the following characteristics of this family that you should be able to bring to the RP with your acting! * Keywords; Social, bohemian, fun-loving, bubbly, popular, playfull, flirtatious, flippant, poetic & literate, lustfull, adventurous, romantic, curious, mischievous, reckless, frivolous, scandalous, risk-takers, travellers, traders, quirky, kooky, strange, eccentric. * Estrée family is for a RPer wanting to be in the center of attention one way or another and takin a lot of initiative. It is not for wall flowers or shrinking violets, in other words it is not for a very shy RPer, unless you have a desire to explore the social side óf the RP. D'Estrées are very social but they can be arrogant and they don't mind elbowing people out of the way. Sometimes they overstep the boundries of acceptable behavior. They can be extreme personalities and their hobbies and lifestyle are quirky. * There are "GUEST STAR" roles which can give a RPer a fastline experiencing short term roleplaying and a chance to develope acting skills quickly. Please be daring and willing to try something new! * VSL Roleplay year starts from the year 1776. The chatarer's age after the RP name is calculated for that year 1776. * The character's titles are given after the RP name. The highest title and how they will be addressed in RP is given in highlighted, bold italic letters. *'We are looking for roleplayers to RP female/male TWINS'. (NOTE!! THESE ROLES REQUIRE CLOSE, DRAMA-FREE COOPERATING WITH THE OTHER TWIN ROLEPLAYER) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 FIRST ANCESTOR 1. Jean-Victor de d'Estrée, Comte de Saint-Pabu, Chevalier de Golhédoc, Seigneur Golhédoc (1701-17671) - Wife: Colette Joceline Cyrielle d'Estrée (née de Lorraine), Comtesse de Saint-Pabu (1700-1766) FAMILY BRANCH 1. # 1. Aymard-Charles Marie d'Estrée, Comte de La Ferrière, Seigneur de Grignon (Jan 12th 1720 - Sep 23rd 1772) decesed - Wife: Philippa-Léontine d'Estrée (née de Vimeur), Comtette de La Ferrière (May 1st 1722 - May 3rd 1761) died in childbirth * Amedeus Ebal d'Estrée, Comte de La Ferrière, Seigneur de Grignon (June 13th 1753 - Feb 2nd 1803) 23y, unmarried, libertine, into drinking, womanising and gambling (OCCUPIED by petifab Ackland) * Claire Alexandrine d'Estrée, (1755 - 1755) Stillborn * Marthe Charlotte d'Estrée, (1758 - 1758) Stillborn, twin to Margarita * Margarita Amelie d'Estrée, (1758 - 1758) Stillborn, twin to Marthe * Jean-Philippe d'Estrée, (1759 - 1759) Stillborn * Honorade Marion d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (May 3rd 1761 - Jan 15th 1794) age 15y, unmarried, orphan and chaperoned and looked after by male family member, TWIN TO HORTENSE (OCCUPIED by felizitas.barbosa) * Hortense Huguette d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (May 3rd 1761 - Sep 18th 1802) age 15y, unmarried, orphan and chaperoned and looked after by male family member, TWIN TO HONORADE (OCCUPIED by petifab Ackland) FAMILY BRANCH 2. This family branch must have the curse of 'the hutch of whores' as there are 7 seven sisters and some the ladies are very close to the Roayls as was Gabrille in her time THE VERSAILLES RP MANAGER WHISPERS! # We are looking for the other four out of seven sister positions, which are still open. # We are looking for roleplayers to RP female TWINS.(NOTE!! THESE ROLES REQUIRE CLOSE COOPERATING WITH THE OTHER TWIN ROLEPLAYER) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 # 2. Annibal Frédéric d'Estrée, Comte de Bombon, Chevalier de Saint-Pabu, Governor of Montrouge et Choisy-de-Roy, Governor of Tobago, Grenada et Saint-Domingue, Mayor of Isle de France et Seychelles, Amiral de France (Current head of the house) (May 5th, 1725-1782) age 51y, twin, Exotic plant and animal collector, Founder and Co-Owner of private Menagerie d'Estree (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 - Wife: Charlotte Gabrielle d'Estrée (née de Fontaubert), Comtesse de Bombon (June 29th 1727-1783) age 49y, opera singer, loves to organize exotic parties (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Victor Marie d'Estrée, Comte de Bombon, Chevalier de Saint-Pabu, Governor of Comoros (Aug 23rd 1741 - Jun 12th 1794) age 35y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Yves Julien d'Estrée, Comte d'Arniens. Chevalier de Pontarmê, Governor of Kunta Kinteh Island (Sep 22th 1743-1799) age 33y, umarried (OCCUPIED by Ildelfonso Resident) * Bernard Antoine d'Estrée, (March 17th 1745-1758) deceased at the age of 13 * Ambroise Florent d'Estrée, Comte d'Aubijoux, Chevalier d'Estrées-Saint-Denis et Colombes, Governer of Chagos Archipelago (Feb 5th 1747-1793) age 29y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 - Wife: Josephine Athénaïs d'Estrée (née d'Aubeterre), Comtesse d'Aubijoux (Nov 11th 1756 - Mar 17th 1785) age 20y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 (SEE MAISON POTIER FOR THE FAMILY DETAILS, Branch 4. CLICK -> http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Potier) ** Albert Constantin d'Estrée, Monsieur d'Estrée, Chevalier de Rouy (June 8th 1771-1790) age 5y (OPEN FOR RP) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Porcelette Marie d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (August 1772-1812) age 4y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Céleste Marie Félicité d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (August 1774-1800) age 2y (OPEN FOR RP) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Honorade Brunissende de Potier (née d'Estree), Comtesse de Brassac (Jan 15th 1750 - Mar 11th 1795) age 26y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 - Husband: Alexandre Guillaume de Potier, Comte de Brassac, Chevalier, Seigneur de Sceaux (Sep 10th 1741 - Feb 3rd 1788) age 35y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 (SEE MAISON POTIER FOR THE FAMILY DETAILS, Branch 4. CLICK -> http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Potier) ** André Nicolas de Potier, Monsieur de Potier (Nov 9th 1774 - Oct 10th 1777) age 2y, will die year 1777 to smallbox (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Louis-Nicolas Jules de Potier, Monsieur de Potier (Dec 12th 1777 - Jun 16th 1840) to be born (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Antoinette Claudine de Potier, Madamoiselle de Potier (Jul 24th 1778 - Aug 30 1781) to be born, will die in a year 1781 in an accident (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) (THIS ROLE IS IDEAL FOR A SHORT TERM ROLEPLAY, "A GUESTS STAR ROLE") APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Amélie Eugenia d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (Jan 12th 1754 - Feb 18th 1778) age 22y, unmarried, ' APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * '''Isabeau Marie d'Estrée', Madamoiselle d'Estrée (Nov 14th 1757 - Oct 11th 1775) age 19y (OCCUPIED BY wilazarco83) * Dominique Hilaire d'Estrée, Vicomte de Chassey, Chevalier d'Auxonne (Jan 13th 1758 - Jun 9th 1799) age 18y unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Angeligue Eugenie d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (Dec 24th 1759) age 17y unmarried (OCCUPIED by Angelina Melchior) * Juliette Cyrielle d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (October 6th 1760-1791) age 16y unmarried (OCCUPIED by Zonei Resident) * Aymèe Elèonore d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (May 12th, 1761-1812) age 15y unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ((TWIN TO ADÉLAIDE)) (NOTE!! THIS ROLE REQUIRES CLOSE, DRAMA-FREE COOPERATING WITH THE OTHER TWIN ROLEPLAYER) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Adélaïde Marie d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (May 12th, 1761-1810) age 15y unmarried (OCCUPIED by Nushu Marais) ((TWIN TO AYMÉE)) * Antoine Damien d'Estrée, Baron de Vaumas (April 20th 1762-1825) age 14y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 FAMILY BRANCH 3. THE VERSAILLES RP MANAGER WHISPERS! We are looking for roleplayers to RP '''MALE TWINS to this branch. NOTE!! THESE ROLES REQUIRE CLOSE, DRAMA-FREE COOPERATING WITH THE OTHER TWIN ROLEPLAYER''' # 3. August Giraud d'Estrée, Comte de Dammard, Chevalier d'Antilly, Mayor of Porto Noco et Cotonou, Governor of la Désirade, Governor of Saint Pierre and Miquelon (May 5th, 1725-1788) age 51y, twin (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 - Wife: Aglaé Thérèse d'Estrée (née de Villeret), Comtesse de Dammard (April 2th 1722-1781) age 54y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Jean Babtiste d'Estrée (July 26th 1745-45) Stillborn * Bruno d'Estree,, 'Comte de Rochefort' Chevalier d'Antilly (May 19 1746-1786)age 24y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) (SEE MAISON D'ESTREE FOR THE FAMILY DETAILS, Branch 3. CLICK-> http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_d%27Estree) - Wife: Sidoine Isabeau d'Estrée (nëe de Hauteclocque), Comtesse de Rochefort (Feb 26 1752-1804) age 24y (OCCUPIED by MariaCaralina) (SEE MAISON HAUTECLOCQUE FOR THE FAMILY DETAILS, Branch 2. CLICK -> http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Hauteclocque) ** Antoinette Charlotte d'Estrée, (May 11th 1772 - Feb 25th 1773) deceased ** Archambault Guillaume d'Estrée, Monsieur d'Estrée (Jun 13th 1774 - Sep 14th 1792) age 2y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Jean Arcene d'Estrée, Comte d'Orbec, Seigneur d'Estrées, de Valiers, de Coeuvres et de Viérey, Baron de Doudeauville, Vicomte de Soissons, Premier Baron et Sénéchal de Boulonnais, Capitaine des Gardes du Corps du Roi (Jun 28th 1747 - Jul 11th 1794) age 29y (OCCUPIED by phillipealexandermatveievich Resident) - Wife: Hélené-Louise d'Estrée (née d'Amboise), Comtesse d'Orbec Baronne de Boulonnais (April 24th 1751 - 1790) age 25y (OCCUPIED by GraceVioletteCavendis) (SEE MAISON D'AMBOISE FOR THE FAMILY DETAILS, Branch 3. CLICK -> http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Amboise) ** Aurore Marie Claudine d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (Feb 18th 1767 - Jan 31st 1774) deceased at the age of 7 to fever ** Dominique Edmond d'Estrée, Monsieur d'Estrée (Dec 1st 1774 - Sep 12th 1827) age 2y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Claudette Diannee Eglantine d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (Oct 23rd 1779 - May 15th 1840) to be born * Esaïe Gérard d'Estrée (Jan 2 1748 - Aug 15th 1749) deceased at age of 1 * Isabeau Delphine de Potier (née d'Estrée), Vicomtesse de Gesvres (Oct 6th 1749 - Feb 25th 1813) age 27y, married to an old man, avoids the contact with her husband, fools around (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 - Husband: Louis-Joachim Paris de Potier, Vicoomte de Gesvres (Jun 29th 1715 - Jan 4th 1794) age 61y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 (SEE MAISON POTIER FOR THE FAMILY DETAILS, Branch 1. CLICK -> (http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Potier) ** Anne-Marie Madeleine de Potier, Madamoiselle de Potier (Jan 1st 1768 - March 12th 1805) age 8y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Madeleine Juliette de Potier (Mar 12th 1769 - Apr 11th 1769) deceased as an infant * Henri Louis d'Estrée, Vicomte de Soissons, Seigneur de Lastours (April 28th 1750-1778) age 26y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ((TWIN TO HONORê)) (NOTE!! THIS ROLE REQUIRES CLOSE, DRAMA-FREE COOPERATING WITH THE OTHER TWIN ROLEPLAYER) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Honorê d'Estrée, Vicomte de Vitteaux, Seigneur de La Ribellerie (April 28th 1750-1838) age 26y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ((TWIN TO HENRI)) (NOTE!! THIS ROLE REQUIRES CLOSE, DRAMA-FREE COOPERATING WITH THE OTHER TWIN ROLEPLAYER) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Aymardine Toissant d'Estrée, Baron de Villebéon, Seigneur du Mesnil-Bourdet (Apr 4th 1751 - Jan 19th 1797) age 25y, umarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Héloïse Adélaïde d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (Feb 13th 1753-1772) age 23y, unmarried (OCCUPIED by mitsuko5 Resident) ^ * Johanne Léa d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (Apr 11th 1752 - 1777-8) age 22y, unmarried, dies accidentally during the RP (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 [[(THIS ROLE IS IDEAL FOR A SHORT TERM ROLEPLAY, "A GUESTS STAR ROLE")]] * Madeleine-Célestine ¨d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (Jan 24th 1755-1772) age 21y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 FAMILY BRANCH 4. # This is a role for someone wanting a challenge! The character has a strong personality and the RPper must able to have a strong impact on events. # 5. Diane Elisabeth d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (Sep 3th 1729-1773) age 47, spinster, eccentric, opinionated, brings new fashion from the new worlds, bohemian, not married because female companion and often recruites young ladies from the court as her companions (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Mistress Charlotte Béatrice Ephrussi von Rothschild, Duchesse de Lorraine (Sep 27th 1720 - May 9th 1778) age 56y, widow, charismatic, has intimate friendships with both sexes, has also an intimate friendship with Diane's brother Georges Branch 6. (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 FAMILY BRANCH 5. THE VERSAILLES RP MANAGER WHISPERS! # 6. Georges Septime d'Estrée, Vicomte de Harcourt, Chevalier de Montsoreau, Sieur d'Île Sancerre, Gouverneur de Honfleur, Maire de Saint-Sever (Dec 12th 1730-1810) age 46y, married two Vergy sisters; had love affair and an illegitimate child with the younger sister before the older sister, his wife died. Birth of his son'Lionel Nathan d'Estrée' was SCANDALOUS (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 - Wife: Helen Antoinette de Vergy, Vicomtesse de Harcourt (April 12th 1735 - Jun 10th 1758) died from complications after childbirth, suffered greatly her sister having a love affair and an illegitimate child with her before she died - Wife 2. (1758): Dorothy Mathilde de Vergy, Vicomtesse de Harcourt (Nov 23rd 1748 - May 3rd 1794) age 28y, had a love affair with sister Helen's husband. Married sister's husband after sister died. (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 (SEE MAISON VERGY FOR FAMILY DETAILS, Branch 7. CLICK -> http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Vergy) - Mistress (1777): Charlotte Béatrice Ephrussi von Rothschild, Duchesse de Lorraine (Sep 27th 1720 - May 9th 1778) age 56y, widow, charismatic, has intimate friendships with both sexes, has also an intimate friendship with Georges's sister Diane Branch 5. (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * [[CHILDREN WITH WIFE 1. Helen Antoinette d'Estrée (née Vergy) (sister to wife 2.)]] * Sébastien Balthazard d'Estrée, Baron de Joigny (Jan 24th 1751 - Nov 2nd 1798) age 25y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Aline Caroline d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (Feb 11th 1752 - Mar 19th 1755) age 24y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * ** Robert Louis d'Estrée (1753-1753) stillborn * Nicole Stéphane d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (May 5th 1754 - Aug 2nd 1813) age 22y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Leopold Gilbert d'Estrée, Baron de Venisy (Jun 10th 1758 - Jul 24th 1814) age 18y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * [[CHILDREN WITH WIFE 2. Dorothy Mathilde d'Estrée (née Vergy) (sister to wife 1.)]] * Lionel Nathan d'Estrée, Baron de Villebéon (Apr 11th 1758 - Jan 17th 1786) age 18y, scandal with birth (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Evelyn Achille d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (Dec 17th 1759 - Sep 25th 1789) age 17y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Anthony Gustav d'Estrée, Baron de Montarlot (Jan 26th 1760 - Mar 10th 1803) age 16y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Marie Joséphine d'Estrée , Madamoiselle d'Estrée (Sep 21st 1761 - Oct 10th 1774) age 15y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1